End of Spring
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: About three simple facts: 1. The Avenger and the Demon Boy are the heroes. 2. The Spring Girl is the loser. 3. Everyone thinks they're dead because of her. xNo pairingsx .:Dark Fic:.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: No pairings in this fan-fiction. Maybe indirectly.

* * *

People gathered on the roof of the Hokage's office. The Sixth Hokage, Hyuuga Hinata stood in front of everyone, her back facing Sakura's. Her eyes were filled with anger and everyone standing there knew this was the day.

"She is someone not worth calling the best medic-nin in Konoha," Hinata started. "She is someone not worth calling the Fifth's best apprentice. She is someone not worth the part of the great Team 7."

Sakura was shaking with sadness and anger at the same time. She closed her eyes real tight, the tears were not shed. They all listened to Hinata's long speech of hatred and insults toward Sakura. Almost everyone agreed on what she said. But Ino, Sakura knew, was the only person that would think differently than what Hinata had said. But there was nothing they can do, Hinata was the Hokage and anyone that went against her will would be hanged.

Sakura opened her eyes. Looking up at the blue sky that will surely welcome her. She remembered her life before when her loved ones were alive.

Sasuke came back. Team 7 was once again restored. Sai returned to 'Root'. Kakashi-sensei was replaced by Yamato-taichou but every once in a while they would all visit his grave.

The day she last met Naruto and Sasuke was the day he was sent to another mission. At the same day, Naruto was supposed to be Hokage but he refused and told Tsunade-sama he would take the title later after he finished his mission. But they never came back.

Tsunade-sama was in no state to rule. She wanted Sakura to take the title for a while until Naruto was back. But Sakura's instinct told her something bad will happen to her teammates. She said 'no' and Tsunade-sama picked Hinata.

Sakura was there when it happened. She fought with them, their last battle. The hardest of all. She was there, saving their lives over and over again with her superhuman strength and medic ability. But all chakra would soon run out.

Her teammates were shielding her from the enemy's last effort. They both fell in front of her eyes.

She was unable to scream even though the tears were bursting out like heavy rain.

And Hinata thought it was all her fault. And she fought with her; she even sent Hinata flying through the air. And that's why she was standing here right now. Ready to be hanged.

Of course everyone will hate her. She was always the weak one. She was always the one that give trouble to everyone else. So even though she was finally helping, not to forget the near-death experience during the battle, no one would believe her.

Because she's the loser. And they're the heroes.

And it's all her fault Naruto and Sasuke died.

Hinata finished her grudged speech and turned to the ANBU. The ANBU nodded and walked toward Sakura. He placed the noose around her head and silently said 'I'm sorry' to her. Sakura smiled and shrugged.

"I'll soon be happy again." She said to herself after the ANBU walked away. "I'll be in a place where no war exists and where _they_ wait for me."

Sakura looked down at where the pink flowers bloomed. She smiled and suddenly a big gush of wind rushed across the field and all the petals flew toward her, leaving the trees empty.

"Do it,"

Ino screamed a pained scream and Sakura turned to her before the noose was released.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered.

Ino stared at Sakura shocked. She cried hard. Shikamaru came to help her up but she pushed him.

"You're not helping us," Ino sobbed.

And that was the last view she saw. Everything blurred and her tears finally came out.

The petals disappeared into the sky. The clouds opened as if welcoming her. And finally, she arrived at a place where she belongs. With Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei, not to forget Tsunade-sama. And this time, no wars were going to separate them.

Her death brought along the Spring with her. Spring ended right then.

* * *

Wow. Weird. I dunno why this one is so lame. I was only trying to side with Sakura who seemed to always be bullied by Sakura haters. I don't hate Hinata though on some fan-fic I dislike her.

PP in one month and I haven't even finish ch. 3

I'm doomed.

~me sweets lover.


End file.
